


Nudging

by ArdynIzuniaTrashLord (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Kissing, M/M, i saw videos on the internet and i laughed so hard, noctis pushing ardyn fucking everywhere, nudging ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArdynIzuniaTrashLord
Summary: Noctis wants to go in Ardyn's car but the old fart won't allow it. So Noctis decides to push him away from his car until Ardyn finally gives in.





	Nudging

**Author's Note:**

> #INTENSENUDGINGMUSIC

 

Noct wanted to ride with Ardyn.

 

He was being a total dickhead to him right now. Noct wanted to a ride in his Dear Old Thing. Ardyn was so used to driving alone, he felt it awkward for somebody to sit right next to him as he drove. Ardyn suggested a convoy of some sort, for Noctis to drive the Regalia and follow Ardyn from behind.

 

Though, the young prince didn't want to put up with that. 

 

He did the unexpected; push him.

 

He nudged him a bit, into his shoulder, using both of his hands to push him on the back. He was quite heavy and strong, due to his height and build. He could versus against Gladio and have a high chance of winning. Ardyn sometimes teased the younger man by staying still while Noctis had to use up all of his energy for him to move an inch. His friends didn't join in. They were confused why their prince did so. It would have been much quicker if Noct didn't stay stubborn and just drove the Regalia.

 

Ignis had to back up that thought. Having Noctis drive would be petrifying. 

 

The three had to follow Noct, in the strangest and repetitive areas. 

 

Ardyn, on the other hand, did not mind. He found it funny, for the soon-to-be-king to be acting so childishly. Especially to an old man like him.

 

"Respect your elderly, Noct! Hasn't _anyone_ ever told you?" Ardyn joked.

 

The young prince didn't reply. He continued pushing and pushing until Ardyn's head smacked against a tree branch. Ardyn let out a hiss, which motivated Noct to keep on nudging him.

 

"Er, Noct...do you really think we should be doing this? I mean- the Archean-"

 

"Save it for later, Prom." Noctis huffed, letting out a grunt when he had to use his legs to push ever harder. The heat in the area and the energy he was wasting made him sweat bullets. He nudged the older man into a couple younger people, who gave confused glances at the prince. They almost felt sorry for the redhead, being bullied by the younger man.

  
"Oh, you're such a tease~," Ardyn whispered into Noctis' ear. 

 

"Be quiet." Noctis scowled which made the Chancellor shut up. He chuckled as the raven continued nudging. They were getting further and further from Ardyn's car and the Regalia. It was almost difficult to see. They were entering the building where Talcott, Jared and Iris were at.

 

"Hey, Noct-"

 

"Hold on." Noctis interrupted her sentence.

 

"Uh?" Iris cocked her head to the side, concerned. Her brother patted her back. "He wants to ride in that redhead's car but he won't allow it."

 

"Oh."

 

The two were walking up the stairs, which was the most difficult. Ardyn could simply lean back and Noct would be splatted like the spider he killed with a book last summer. It was wandering in his way and it was huge as fuck.

 

They made it to the second floor, meeting Jared and Talcott.

 

"Prince-"

 

"Not now." Noctis cut the young boy off.

 

"Who is this man you are...pushing?" Jared questioned.

 

"Er, just...some guy. I-Ignore it." Prompto assured. 

 

Noctis decided to pin Ardyn against a door, squishing him into it. He put both of his hands against Ardyn's back, using his full momentum. His arms were quivering, seen by the sight of his friends. He heard the older man chuckle again. He spun around gracefully, leaning down to reach Noct's size.

 

He cast a kiss on his cheek.

 

"Alright, you can ride with me."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a smile on my face when writing this, lmao


End file.
